


The sinful tale of a sinful duo

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hiccups, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: A gift for cornhighlights on Tumblr, based off of their Wandering Prophet & Wenerin characters. Mostly just some sad Hens & Sam/Hen cuddles
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Kudos: 14





	The sinful tale of a sinful duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashtothrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtothrow/gifts).

> https://cornhighlights.tumblr.com/post/189603501313/im-super-sorry-if-im-asking-for-way-too-many (Link to the Wenerin post)  
https://cornhighlights.tumblr.com/post/189620992233/that-wenerin-wandering-is-a-sin-bendy-and-henry (Link to the Wandering Prophet post)

Wenerin sat in the art department, surrounded by empty desk. The day was over for the most part, but he couldn't go home yet. Joey was still busy with his work, meaning the poor fusion was left all alone to his own devices. Despite his perpetual smile, it was clear he was sad. The inky tears that always fell from his grey-scale eyes had grown in intensity, staining his cheeks a dark grey. He knew the people of the studio didn't like him, tolerated him at best & were down right hostile at worst. He didn't particularly like them either, but he was a lonely fusion, the parts of him that were still very clearly Henry wishing for human interaction. He didn't take it well, being left alone like that, but Joey specifically told him to not bother him until he was done.

Wenerin knew when the Wandering Prophet wandered into the art department. He ignored the other fusion, however. The Wandering Prophet just wasn't the same as Sammy would be. Even so, he shuffled over when the Prophet tapped his head with his conductor's baton.

"What are you crying over?" His sign said. The Prophet looked more annoyed than he usually did, but Wenerin didn't feel threatened by him.

"I am lonely. I have no one's sins to reveal." A silent, little hiccup came out from Wenerin, making his body jump.

"Tell me my sins, then." The Prophet answered. He placed a hand on Wenerin's head to still his as he kept on hiccuping.

"You are an asshole."

"I don't know what I expected." That made Wenerin giggles, even if no sound came from his throat.

"I am lonely." Wenerin no longer felt the urge to reveal the sins of another, but yet still yearned for the contact he wasn't allowed.

"I am here."

"It's not the same." Wenerin looked on curiously as the Prophet discarded his sign & pocketed his baton. He then wrapped his hands around Wenerin & leaned back. Wenerin made a happy noise, something akin to a toothy purr like you'd hear from a rabbit. The Wandering Prophet replied in tandem, humming a delicate tune like the most beautiful song bird. It felt good, he decided. Still not quite the same as a human's contact, as Wenerin & the Prophet were both cold to the touch, & their skin had an only consistency to it. But Wenerin liked it still. He was snuggling with a friend after all, & that is always nice.

~~==~~==~~==

Norman looked to Joey, & Joey looked to Norman, before both men looked back at their demonically fused boyfriends, cuddling on the floor.

"Dey seem happy." Norman remarked.

"Maybe this whole fusion business isn't as bad as we expected." Joey hummed in response.

"Seems like it."

"Let's let them nap then."

"Fine by me."


End file.
